A Thousand Words
by KaiFucker69
Summary: [S.M.X Beyblade] Sailor Moon's soul has been split.  Her fighter style half way across the Galaxy, and her power side about to be born.  but what's this?  Her mother is a Phoenix and her dad an Angel...set back when the world had just BEGUN AND SHE HAS A.
1. Prologue

HI everybody. (grins) I'm KaiFucker69 glad to meet you. I've been thinking up this story for some time now so I hope you enjoy it. It's has EVERYTHING I swear. I mean we start off in one world then we die…and go to another I mean. What is better then that? We will travel through every anime I know it will be SO cool. Anyway. Um yeah…(looks about neveriously) Alba would you do the honers?

Alba- Whatever. Some of the people are not owned by K.F in this story. Like the Sailor Scouts. Or the Beybladers

K.F.- OH YEAH! That is were we start. And I wanted to warn you guys I spilled Usagi's American name strangely on purpose. Bare with me and you will understand I PROMISE! There is a method to my madness. (smirks evilly) NOW!...I SHALL SING! (is about to start singing but I get hit upside that head with something…really …really hard) nyuu (faints)

Alba-(holding a bat) get on with it…

Summery- S.M.X Other animes that pop into my head. It follows sailor moon and her life…through many lives. Literally.

Serina is the beloved princess of her planet and would do anything to give her people a smile. Her parents love her and her guardians adore her, but everything is not all fine. Her aunt is out to kill her…and what's this SHE'S A DEMON…AND MATEING SEASON IS COMEING!? Oi what is an-almost-16-year-old to do?

**PROLOGUE**

In every life,

"_We're going to have a baby my dear."_

There will be death.

"_You were meant to be mine! We could have ruled the galaxy together!"_

"_I'd rather die"_

Within pain,

"_Their in my head. MAKE THEM STOP!"_

There will be happiness.

"_You know you can't hide anything from me"_

"_Damn you and your telepathy"_

With every soul,

"_Can I stay with you?"_

"_Sure. As long as you quit the cuddling."_

There will be a struggle.

"_I will never hurt or betray her!"_

"_You will. If you want her to live."_

So with every power,

_"Your powers are suppose to go to the baby, but..."_

_"But"_

_"Your powers are going to the poor thing rapidly. I had never seen anything so amazing or scary in my life, but with all that power it can kill the baby."_

There will be trouble.

"_It's too much power! She's goanna kill us all!"_

With every light

"_But fire creates light. So your not a bad person."_

"_Hn, your sweet, but that doesn't change what I am."_

There will be dark

"_The spores will sprout and we will control every galaxy. We will destroy them all."_

Within every person

"_Oh we love the chibi."_

Will lie a heart

"_I'll love you until the end of time."_

With every right

"_The tail Ring must never come off."_

"_And if it does-"_

There will be a wrong

"_OH NO IT BROKE!"_

"_What the bloody hell is going on?"_

"_We're screwed that's what!"_

That is why I sing

"_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

My hearts song

"_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light_

_It ends here tonight."_

With every love

"_You know, we could be soulmates?"_

"_tha-that's impossible."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I was born for only one reason."_

There will be hate

"_NNNOOOOOO!"_

"_Their dead. Everyone's dead. And you're all alone. Just like me. For as you see, when you have great power, everyone leaves."_

With every locked door

"_I will never be like you."_

"_What is this power that I'm feeling?"_

There'll be an open gate

"_This isn't fair. Come back please. I need you. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"_

With ever path

"I love you a…"

There will be danger

"I will not die this way! Not by a mere child!"

"_No. You will not die…"_

As you search

"_I will find you and we will be together. I promise."_

For that special stranger.

"_I will always be with you. And I will love you forever."_

With every path

"_Please, star locket, grant me this final request."_

You shall take

"_I will find you all."_

You'll be closer

"_In an eternal sleep we shall lay,_

_Until our souls reunite on that special day."_

To your soulmate

But with every truth

There shall be a lie

So with every birth

One shall die

But fear not

For one day you'll be free

From this curse

Also known as

**'DESTINY'**

K.F- (grins) Ok…that was only the beginning please tell me what you think and so you know I respond to EVERYONE so yeah **R&R** IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING!


	2. How It All Started

K.F.- (jumps up and down) YES YES YES YES YES! I GOT REVIEWS!

Alba- (twitching) yeah, two you duck.

K.F.- (gets stary eyed) I know but weren't they beautiful?

Alba-(makes a face and swear drops)

K.F.- THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Alba- (grabs a bat and sneaks up behind K.F.)

K.F.-(begins to dance) WOOHOOOO!

Disclaimers - Some of the things mentioned in this part of the story do not belong to me. I just use them to my advantage so that I can get people who like things like me to understand. If you have any questions please you're free to ask.

**"HOW IT ALL STARTED"**

The universe, a calm and peaceful place, it was watched over by Queen Serenity System, but some creatures knew her as, the Phoenix of Magic. Queen Serenity created 34 universes. One for every creature she created the Sayoins, the Humans, the Witches, the Digimon, the Poke'mon, the Fairies, the Mermaids and more.

A thousand years later, when the exquisite queen was finally finished, she decided to have a child. It was not just a whim, as the years rolled by, she watched her creatures evolve and grow. It was a beautiful sight. Everyone of them knew about her, but soon she did not wish to be know as such.

In this case she wished to make a different vision of herself just as her family had done before her. It would be a bit hard for even though she was over three thousand years old she looked to be only 22, with her loving blue eyes, her radiant fiery red hair, and her soft smile that milted the hearts of many. She would have to pass her power on, in order to live out the rest of her days, better yet, have rest of a life.

So, in order to accomplish this, she need to have someone worthy and that is when she thought about it. Who more worthy then your own child? She figured she would be able to find a decant mate that would give the child other characteristics in order for it to survive, grow and learn. Besides that…

She needed to have a bit of fun…

Because of this she held a contest in each universe to find a worthy lifemate.

All the males fought brave and hard. At some points within this battle there was to much life essence on the ground to keep some of the creatures at bay. It became fierce as one by one the chosen few failed. The lives of the ones lost were mourned, but never for long for a new battle began.

Queen Serenity made it her personal business to carefully bring each one back to life. It was a gesture made form a mother who just saw her child fall, instinct; instinct to baby, instinct to protect, instinct to love. That's one of the reasons she, herself was not present at the compotation.

The days were long and hard for the fighters, after many years of pain and gore one was finally chosen….

The winner was not only strong, he was gorgeous as well. He had silver hair, as long as Serenity's that sparkled in the moonlight. Blue eyes that where cold yet caring at the same time and could pierce through any shield that you put up to hide your very soul. His name was Yue, and he was an angel all his own. If you had any doubts about it, his angelic like wings which encircled his gorgeous and fit body proved it.

He was perfect.

"Your highness I'm not worthy of even being in your presses let alone being your husband. I am but the ruler and protector of the moon in the Milky Way by Earth. I have only one reason for my successes, and that is my heart that has guided me to you, your highness."

"Yue, you have over come every opponent given to you without disposing of them. For that I thank you. Not every worrier can prove he is great and loyal without killing a soul but, you, you are a different story, you haven't hurt a soul and for that Yue, you have already proven to me that you are ready for the responsibility that will be bestowed upon you."

"Thank you your majesty I do not deserve all this praise I-"

"Please," she interrupted "call me Serenity, and don't belittle yourself. You are a great man and you don't have to act that way."

"What was that?" The blue eyed worrier asked confused.

"I thought about my plan of doing this tournament for months and I knew who would be participating and I watched them. Not to be a stalker or anything, I just needed to know, your strengths, your weaknesses, your pleasures and your hatred to see what I was getting myself into."

"But your highness-I mean Serenity you are all powerful, couldn't you have just made a new being to your fitting?"

Serenity rose off her thrown to approach Yue. She went close enough to kiss him and she replied,

"Now, what fun would that be?" the young knight was confused and she saw it in his face. That's when she began to giggle. It was a shock to him for it wasn't what he expected, but in a couple of seconds he began to giggle too. This only forced the lovely queen to burst with pint up amusement.

Yes this one would do. This one would help her carry on….

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Ok. That was the first chapter. Yes I know not very long but I want to know what you think so far. They will get longer as I go along I promise. Either way **R&R **and like I said before I answer everyone's reviews. (grins) show me so love PLEASE


	3. Conference

K.F- YAY here is chapter two aren't you happy? (smiles) I love writeing this story. I hope you guys do too.

Alba-(in bathroom barfing)

K.F.-(blinks) Albie…(walks to the bathroom) Albie?(looks at her in concern)

Alba-(glares over at K.F. as she pulls her head out of the toilet) go…away….

K.F.-But me want to help… (Whines)

Alba- NO face turns green before she puts her head back in the toilet)

K.F.-(cringes) um. While me see what is wrong with Albie, (smiles) you guys enjoy this chapter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Chapter 2: Conference _

A year passed since that day and they were happily married. Now, just as any wife within her vast kingdom, her last name was changed. From now on Queen Serenity's last name would be Moon and she prayed that this would be the first step in her time of Forget.

Even if the King and Queen loved each other with their very core, as any couple would, They had good times and aggravating times, but they were always there for each other and they were envied by all who could love and except changes to the universes.

A couple of months went by and Yue noticed strange behavior from crimson haired Queen. She was still her sweet, kind and caring self, but he became aware of her waking up in the middle of the night for things. He observed her ever growing powers, her Phoenix-like tail popping out now and then from even the smallest sneeze. The king knew she had more control of this…so it made him very bothered.

One day the Angelic determined that he would confront his ever-changing love.

"Dear"

"Yes, Yue"

"I think we should go to the doctor to see what's going on..." he began gently, with a bit of caution not knowing what would happen if he upset her in any way.

"Don't be silly I'm fine. I'm even fine enough to go to that meeting of peace this afternoon." Serenity tried to reassure him by saying.

" I know but, "-he said while letting his angelic wings out and encircling them both-" I'm worried. You haven't been getting enough sleep and your barfing every five hours. There is something wrong. So will you go"?

"But Yue, I have a meeting to go to about all the laws of each world. I heard rumors of a planet that was trying to tack over other worlds. We have to be there to help see and stop the planet behind this."

"Alright, but when we are done we must go to the doctor alright."

"Fine", she agreed. "I will go when I am finished." Yue was pleased to hear her say that and they both walked to one of the four biggest rooms in the castle. It was the judging room and every top ruler of their own respected planets had come to the meeting to straiten things out.

The ruling went as usual; member of each planet had one representative. These usually consists of one of the children to the ruling people, but in a time such as this, the rulers were needed themselves.

"We must stop them." One shouted.

"We do not even know who we are fighting against." Another stated.

"It must be that retched creature created by Aircrises(1)"

"You must not blame us; we were looking out for everyone. We did not know things would go out of control with that project."

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE MADE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Now its' running rampage in our Solarways (1) killing our people." A woman shouted before standing and pointing at the tall male figure that spoke before hand.

Before they knew it another argument broke lose.

Serenity gazed on at everyone who participated. She looked on with sadness as her temples began to throb a bit. She did not under stand why though, she was not using her power at the moment. She gazed at her love and his eyes went a chilling crystal blue.

"Quite…" that simple word hung in the air as Yue made himself known in their presence. He was not happy with the situation and the yelling only aggravated him into his cold intensity even more.

The crimson haired queen placed her hand upon Yue's in a small gesture that spoke volumes.

'_Thank you my love. I shall take it from here. Please calm yourself.'_

But as she was giving an opinion on the situation she became dizzy. Everything went black as her head became light.

'_wh-what is happening to me…' _

She couldn't focus. Yue was watching her and he witnessed her grab her head.

"Serenity, are you alright?"

She couldn't bring herself to answer her worried husband. She just shook her head and fell in her dizziness. But before she could hit the floor, a woman with long black hair and crimson tips caught her. She wore a golden dress that seemed to cling to her body. A slit in the front of her dress from her chest down to her belly button, a choker with spikes and a small pendent that seemed like the all knowing eye of the Suna.

Her name was Solar, and in public she is believed to be the most loving sister in the whole world, but they were wrong, and soon they would be dead wrong….

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

1- I SO made up this word. but yeah. me like it. hehehehe

K.F.- (patting Alba's back as I cry) GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN please be ok.

Alba-(glares at K.F.) I (gulps) will never (puffs up cheeks about to barf) eat your brownies…again. (Barfs)

K.F.- T-T NYUUUUU ALBIE-NEECHAN. GOMENOSAI!!!!

S.A-um…while those two um…get everything drained (hears more barfing) why don't you guys **R&R**


	4. Annoucement

K.F.-sorry. This chap isn't that long even though you have been waiting for a bit. Gomen. I'm kind of sad right now…so bare with me….

Disclaimers- I don't' own Sailor Moon, Cardcapters, Beyblade, or any other damn anime I use so leave me the hell alone…(stalks off)

Alba-sighs she should stop falling in love…(chases after K.F.)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Chapter 3-Annoucement_

"Is she alright?"

"She will be fine. But I think you should take her to the doctor to be sure." Solar believed while looking at Yue with loving eyes. She wanted him to return them, but he would not, that annoyed her. She wanted him to love her, but he refused.

They took her to the family doctor and asked what was wrong with her.

"I'm going to have to take her into my office and see." Replied the doctor.

"Make sure she is alright."

"I will your majesty, and don't worry I have been in her family for years I know what's wrong."

A tired and terrified Yue was going out of his mind.

'_What is wrong with my beloved' _

He continuously asked himself, but soon he received a breath of relief when the doctor came to get him.

"She's asking for you, your majesty." Stated the doctor with a knowing smile, but this went unnoted to the frantic Yue.

Quickly the king's foot steps took him down the hall. He was thinking many things, awful things that could have happened. Symptoms such as the ones he had witness were not heard of on his planet, so it was a bit understandable.

Goddess he needed a big book on all the worlds…

Wait…they already had one.

Yue continued and finally reached the crystal room holding his lifemate. He was finally fell into a state of a calm mind when he saw his wife sitting up smiling her usual smile.

"Yue" she spoke softly to him.

"What is it my dear?"

"The doctor has good news."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sire." a familiar voice said to answer his question. They both turned to see a figure standing in the doorway of the office located in the south east side of the mansion.

"What is it?"

"Well, your majesty,"-began the doctor, he cleared his throat and looked at the happy couple seriously. There was a long pause while he searched for the words to say. Finally…after a moments time, he smiled at them. His mouth opened and then with all his doctoral knowledge he spoke,-"I just saved a lot of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."

There was a silence in the room as the lovers looked at each other in confusion. Serenity broke the silence as she burst into laughter.

Yue now annoyed at the remark, because he knew the giggling doctor was joking, gave a stern look at them and then there was a startling silence in the room. Serenity was shocked at her lovers' expression, but soon brushed it off.

"I think we should tell him now Darien." The crimson haired woman told the still giggling doctor.

"Alright, but you have to admit that was funny."

"Yea, but I think we should tell him now."

"Fine, your majesties I would like to announce that you are..."There was another annoying silence "…pregnant" he finishes with a smile.

Yue's eyes widened

"What did you say?" He asked thinking he had just imagined the whole thing.

"We're going to have a baby my dear."

There were so many emotions going through his head that he could only kiss his wife passionately.

"Not to ruin this happy moment or anything but," the doctor interrupted "you can't have you're powers during the time of your pregnancy."

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Your powers are suppose to go to the baby, but..." There was a pause.

"But…." they said to make him continue.

"Your powers are going to the poor thing rapidly. I had never seen anything so amazing or chilling in my life, but with all that power it can kill the little one."

"Fine" she said. "I will just have to suspend my powers until I'm holding my little one in my arms."

The three continued to talk and laugh at the situation at hand, but what they didn't know was her sister was listing to the whole conversation and she finally found a way to get rid of her younger sister and get what she always wanted.

X.X.X.X.X.

Alba-(sighs) she's not coming out of her room…

S.A.-what should we do?

Alba-how the hell should I know? I'm not her keeper.

S.A.- but she could get sick if she stays in there like that….

Alba- SHIT! (Grabs an Axe) STAND BACK!

**R&R**


	5. The Locked Door

K.F-HEY YOU GUYS! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well since I'm kind of winging it. (laughs a bit nervously) you see my muse isn't' here right now. I don't know where the hell she went. (Shrugs lightly) and S.A. is hanging out with Akira Of The Twilight. (Blinks) speaking of…

S.A. COME BACK TO ME!!! WE'RE DONE FIGHTING NOW I SWEAR!

Ok I'm done. (Grins)

Disclaimers- I DON'T' OWN SAILOR MOON OR BEYBLADE SO STOP STALKING ME!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XXXXXX.XX.X

_Chapter 4-The Locked Door_

After a few hours of heavy discussion with the family doctor, Queen Serenity made her way out of the pure white crystal room. She needed a bit of time and knew just where to get it.

As she walked it seemed as if she was heading no where, even so her faithful husband followed behind wishing to know what was on his darlings mind.

As a creature of Air, he was able to see within the minds of other. To regular beings it was sometimes observed to be able to hear thoughts, but to Yue and others of his family, it was quite natural.

For as fire ruled over purification and rebirth, air ruled over speech and telekinesis. These were talents distributed between the great clans in order for them to work together with what they had, instead of having an all powerful being.

For once, a long time ago, there was such a creature. It was destructive and lonely. So during a bit of time, this thing began to create other things of its likeness. But the Creation was to strong and killed its master.

Years went by, but then again there were no years back then. Only darkness once again. So the Creation created another, but in order to be sure the same thing would not happen twice, only a bit of what the Creation could do was given to the new being.

But as any child, the Creation became bored with it's new toy and created another and another. Until there were four being. Each one created differently and stripped of something another had. Everything was peaceful for a while but then jealousy arose. The first true sin.

For the Four Creations saw how one could create yet another destroyed. One could heal while the other had great physically powerful. The Creation new this would happen and took great pleasure in watching them battle, but the nit became bored once again.

Disappearing for a very long while, the Creation came back with something smaller and more delicate then that of the other four. They all stopped just to see, but where not allowed. The Creation treasured and pampered the new one for it was not like the others. The Great Four grew bitter and angry finally devising a plan.

They waited, keeping quite as if nothing was being plotted in their minds.

But one day as their plan had begun to take form the Creation was destroyed and the small one of he five wept. No one truly knows what happened after that. Only that the small one burst into a thing of light and vanished into nothing. The Great Four never saw it again…..

As the Lady continued her walk she came upon the gardens and slowly but gracefully made her way to a wall of roses.

"Darling.."

Yue looked at her with his cool blue eyes.

"If you continue…I shall not be able to protect you from what shall occur within…" she stopped. He had never been in this pace before. She had not even known about it for her father was the one who had her castle built. He told her once that if she had any need for her power to be safe to go here…

_(Flashback)_

"_My Daughter…"_

_A young Serenity looked up at the voice of power and stared at her father with great respect. _

"_Yes father. How may I be of service to you?" the great king laughed at this. Not many had seen his face for he remained hidden most of the time. Only coming out in order to help those that could not truly help themselves. He was a great and just ruler, just like Serenity. _

"_My youngest jewel and greatest treasure, you shall be going off to create another world. You shall be a great ruler and will have people under you to serve you. Even so. Do not forget who you are and that there are great dangers out in this world that not even I can save you from"_

_Serenity placed her book down at this. Her features taking on that of seriousness for her father. _

"_I do not believe you. You shall protect me always…"the great king shook his head and chuckled again before sitting beside his daughter._

"_No my dearest rose. I will not. There is a greater power out there, then even I," the crimson haired princess glowered at this a bit-"do not give me that look." He laughed. "I am powerful, yes, but I am not part of the original. Please forgive me."_

_She placed her hand over his. "Always father." With a slight cough he nodded and looked at her. She had grown into a lovely woman during the past thousand years and he was proud. Her mother would have been to, but she had been lost long ago…_

_He over turned her hand and dropped a pendent within. She looked at it for a moment and went to ask him what it was, but he beat her to it._

"_It was your mothers. Use it wisely." Then he turned and vanished._

_The young ones hands shook for a moment as she glanced at the star shaped locket. She placed it close to her heart and stayed like that for a moment._

_After a while she finally got enough nerve to open it. Slowly she did so and her eyes widened as she looked at a large white planet in the center of all others. It was an easy trading ground for others but that was not what it was used for. She could tell that bearly anyone even knew about such a place._

_She laid on the plush couch and gazed at it until slowly it seemed to change, dragging her in. _

_Further and further_

_Finally it was like she was being thrown into another world until she crashed into a door..._

_A door hidden by roses…_

_(End of flashback)_

The white haired king took his wife's hand and looked deep into her burning red orbs.

"I'll follow you to the ends of everything…." He then smirked, "tell death do we part…" he shook his head then. "Not even that can stop me."

The queen nodded, berating herself for falling into a touching moment that she never had again with her father.

With her other hand she slowly tugged at a chain on her neck and drew up a golden star.

Yue fixed his eyes on the item in slight curiosity. She saw it within his eyes and grinned before placing it near the roses. They began to close and then draw back as if they were never there. Slowly a golden door appeared.

"There's no handle…" Yue blinked at this. He did not understand how a door could have no key and yet no handle ether. Serenity just giggled before placing the star locket within a star shaped notch in the door…

The king frowned slightly not truly understanding until the door glowed…

The ground trembled…

And then in an instant the gate burst into flames.

"Are you ready?" she held out her hand for her husband once again…

And he took it.

Ready for anything and forever standing by her side.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.-OK now that another chapter is over. (grins0 why don't' you guys make me happy so I can update faster and REVIEW PLEASE! 

**R&R**


	6. Star Locket

K.F.- (eyes dart around looking for something)

Alba-(stomping around with a battle axe in her hands)

K.F-(shakes in fear before trying to sneak away)

Alba-(chuckles scarily from behind K.F.)

K.F.-(screams and tries to run away as quickly as possible)

Alba- UPDATE DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!

K.F.- T0T DON'T' KILL ME!!!!!!

S.A.-(sweat drops) um…yeah

Disclaimers- K.F. doesn't own Sailor Moon Or Beyblade. (Looks over at K.F. and Alba as he hears more screaming, glass break, and a bomb go off. He sighs) let me go save her before you have no more updates…ever. (runs to save K.F. from Alba)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter 5: Star Locket_

The trees shined in the moonlight reminding the world of crystals. The water, it sparkled, steadily, calm, and so clear it resembled glass. The birds within the trees were quiet and beautiful to the sight. The grass pure enough to eat. Fire burned and yet the plants flourished under. As you walked, rose petals tumbled and rested before you. Making the gardens own natural red carpet.

The beauty of this place was simply mind-boggling. If it were a drink, you would have become drunk off of the exquisiteness of the this magnificent place.

One sip.

One sip was all it took for Yue to wonder why something so glorious was right under his nose, close to his lips, but never close enough to taste.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, completely stricken with awe.

"This is where I come to focus my powers, and this is where I want to be to let them rest for a while."

So she took a star shaped locket from around her neck and placed it in the sacred water. When she did everything began to glowed, ringing with infinite joy. The locket shined as well with, such intensity you would have thought it was the key to life it self.

Serenity striped of her royal clothing and stepped into the water, but she did not sink. She took her pony tail out of it's bonds and let her scarlet hair fall to her ankles almost touching the water covering her bare chest and buttocks from spying eyes. Even if he was her husband. Other half. Soulmate.

One step at a time she walked. Not a moment of dought in her mind of what she had to do. It would have most likely been frightening to any other being for the water in which she was standing was of the purest kind. It was rumored to burn whatever creature that had the slightest of a tainted heart.

"Assinanu-curosaba-hinto-heba" she began to chant repeatedly. It came out strange at first. As if something she was just babbling. Even so the words formed and slowly a rhythm began.

She had the urge. The growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stayed still until she could not any longer. Placing one foot in front of her like a ballerina she moved gracefully. Even more so now that she was not bound, by clothing, something of the world. She felt free and undisturbed. As she began to twirl all worries of her world vanished. Each step she took glowed and gently forced a new thing, a new creature to awaken.

The white haired king didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to watch. He didn't want to leave his only true wealth. Besides, the picture perfect and emotion riling dance before him was exotic and yet conservative all at the same time.

When she opened her eyes, they began to glow a fresh crimson. Then her body began to blaze intern. With a mass amount of energy, she was lifted from the water as her hair also defied gravity. You could see her phoenix form at this moment. A beautiful red bird with wings of fire.

It wasn't the kind of inferno that would want to hurt you, instead you could feel the warmth of it wanting to protect the ones that it loved. Nevertheless it would burn an impure heart.

When she came down from her power draining moment, she began to tremble. Her knees wobbling with the effort of staying up, until she just dropped to her knees panting loudly while sweat trickled down her brow.

Yue was in slight shock, but not enough for him to run towards his wife when she needed him. The water hissed around him for a moment until he dragged her to shore. Stroking crimson bangs out of her heart shaped face his eyes darted over her form in worry.

"Serenity, Serenity are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said in a weak voice.

"What did you do?"

"I placed all my power in that." As she spoke her hand rose a bit and pointed to the only thing remaining floating above the now still water. The star locket. It began to play a soft tune as it slowly descended and then vanished into the depts. of the deep.

"Is that safe?" Yue asked in a voice, not of his own. If he had time to ponder it I'm sure he would have been very upset about the fact of himself showing weakness in a situation where he was suppose to be even stronger.

"Its fine, I'm fine and it will remain here, until I'm ready to come back for it."

"But you will be alright?" He asked just to confirm it.

"Yes," she finally giggled, "I will." That brought relief to her lover's heart.

But unaware of it, Solar had placed an item on the white haired king so that she would be able to hear everything. Now she knew what she could do. What she had to do in order to obtain the very thing she wanted most. She knew because she understood greatly what she was going to do with the power, but before that she would have get her other plan into action that would not have been needed if -.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.

K.F. - (whispers) hey guys. (Looks around sweating and shaking half to death) I don't' know who missed me or not but I'm back. I have just been a bit busy and I'm sorry about how long this has taken me. Alba is SOOOO pissed. (Cringes because I was to loud I look up from my hiding spot and then duck back down) ether way. show Alba that you guys still love me and this story. . even if it has just gotten started. By R&R ing. Ok. THANK YOU!

Alba- THERE YOU ARE! (Slashes through the bathroom door and looks at K.F. like a psycho)

K.F.- O.O

Alba-HHHHHEEEEEERRRRREEEEE ALBA!

K.F.-…(runs)


	7. Birth, Presents, And Cruel Initiations

K.F- . yes yes I know. It took me forever to update. But . I am here now. So please don't kill me Alba. (runs and hides again) she'll never find me here…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Chapter 6 –Birth, Presents, And Cruel Initiations _

It did not take long after the entire episode, for the universe to realize what was going on within the home of the Moon family. Days passed, weeks, and then finally months. Things were quite. Not a buzz until a fog unlike any other gripped around the close planets. Screams of pain and agony had been heard forcing others to hide. Fearing for their lives. Horrible disasters struck like nothing they had ever seen before.

Within deserts of the Fire Nation, there were blizzards. Within the wettest places near the Water Nations, lied droughts', but worst then anything…was the commotion coming from within the Spirit Nation…

"FUCK YOU"

"Darling, please. Calm down"

"YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN THEN I'LL LISTIN!!!!"

"Y-your majesty. Please restrain yourself. We must think about the-"the servant cringed when the wild Queen turned her glowing red orbs in his direction.

"Die…"was her last word and the world went black.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The baby had finally been born that night, a traumatic time for some, a glorious beginning for others.

The small princess was something all her own. Not completely looking as her mother or father, but then again looking like both at the same time. She had blue eyes, but she had gold-blond hair with red tips. Serenity didn't understand why, but Yue knew the answer to that.

"She gets it from my side of the family." he side with a strand of pink rising on his cheeks. "During all the generations of my family there were only females and all there hair was blond to represent purity, compassion, honesty, and beauty in our world."

"Why don't you have blond hair?" His lover happily asked.

"I was the only male born to my family and my hair came out silver to represent strength, honesty, loyalty, and power."

"Oh...I see. That explains a lot." Serenity told him. Then gave him a pleasant smile to show she understood that he was upset about being the only male in his family. But that didn't ruin the celebration that night. Everyone who was anyone attended the party that introduced their newborn daughter to the universe.

This new one, the creature they had been waiting all this time for since the battles that took many lives had come about. This one, the only one to be born of the great Pheonix herself had finally arrived. In honor of this, they named her **S**akura, as that of the beautiful tries that bloom once a year on their planet and yet leave such an empression on the young and restless. **E**gypt, for creation and beginning, the sun that made things grow to it's full potential, not to mention one of the Queens most favorite places to play while she was a child. Bright, hot and full of the things needed for a young fire creator. **R**eka, named after the powerful wind Goddess within the Air Nation. **I**rena, given to her by a lovely flower Yue once took hours to study and yet never figured out why it bloomed only once a millennia and within the same spot. **N**ecerrssus, a word used for people that thought to much of themselves, but the young couple hoped it would the opposite effect on their young one. then last, but not least, **A**ries, the god of war, strength and quick thinking.

No matter how unique and appropriate the names, everyone thought that it was too long to remember right of the back. So there was a special time where everyone sat down and thought of something. Anything so everyone would be able to recall their child's name without difficulties.

The king sat and thought for a moment, looking over at his dear wife holding their infant, he could not help but to smile.

_Serena…_

He blinked.

Never had her heard such a voice…

_Serena…_

And then it was there again. He frowned. The name was spelled too oddly for his child to be called such as much…but then again, as he thought aboutthe letters could make it up….

"Serina…"

"Yes dear?" the queen looked up at him confused with slightly wide eyes. He did not understand way but brushed it off as something she would soon tell him one day.

"Let's call her Serina."

The petite red head nodded her head slowly…while the small budle within her arms cooed in glee. Serenity looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Sernia it is my darling."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

(A Few Days Later)

"Attention, attention everyone we must get ready to bestow our gifts to the child." It was tradition that everyone gives a gift, a extraordinary gift unlike any other, into the infant so that it could grow big and strong. Even so, this small tradition only took place within the System family.

First up were the fairies that gave her the gift of splendor and control. Next, were the wiccans, who gave her the power of tongue and rhyme. The sayoins gave her the power of inner and outer strength in order to gain more power especially when it was a full moon out.

Serina received more and more wonderful offerings, like innocence (like she needs that right?), a voice of a thousand angles, the touch of a goddess and a smile that could kill.

But because of all these gifts there were some side affects; from the sayoins, every time she looked dead at a full moon she would turn into a the type of creature she mostly resembled as she became older.

She also gained power from two of the most powerful bit-beasts in the world, not including her mother and father who are in a league of their own. Everyone gave her something that no one else had nor could ever possess, everyone, that is, except Serenity's sister. Who was at the moment, planning on giving her a gift that no one would ever forget!

There was a big gust of wind as a burst of black fire came into the middle of the ballroom floor, where Serina's party was being held. Out of the flames stepped her sister Solar and the cruel smile on her lovely face sent shivers down everyone's spin…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.-(whips my forehead) few. Now that that is taken care of I feel soooo much better. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as quickly as I possibly can with college and all breathing down my poor neck.(pulls out to twin dagger blades) DON'T MESS WITH ME DAMN IT!!! I'LL TELL YOU IF I WANT TO GO TO YORU SCHOOL OR NOT! BACK. THE. FUCK. OFF!!!

Colleges-(back up in fear)

K.F.-(smirks) ether way. if it seems a bit rushed I am sorry. Please **R&R** or not more updates (Grin)


	8. Party Crasher

K.F.- (crawls out of bed and groans)

Kai-(walks in with his arms folded)

Tyson-(runs in and blinks at me) Kai?

Kai/K.F.-(grunts and turns toward Tyson)

Tyson-(sweat drops) um..yeah um…

K.F- (crawls to computer. Goes on and logs in. types in a few things and passes out once again) DONEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kai-(snorts and closes his eyes)

Disclaimer- K.F does not own Sailor Moon, nor her crazy imagination, even that controls her life

K.F.- DOES NOT!!!(Passes out)

Dedications- Dedicated to my Takkynee-chan for putting up with and believing I could get this chapter done and live.

X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X

_Chapter 6- Lost Sanity _

"My dear baby sister, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't have any children, and give the thrown to me." The eldest of the two System sisters asked.

"What are you talking about my dear sister?"

Serenity did not understand what to do. She felt something in her sister she knew was there, but it had grown, multiplying like a fungus and taking over her poor dear sister.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Solar yelled, while releasing a burst of negative fire energy. "You told me when our parents left you would give the power to me and I would be ruler!"

"Sister you must be confused….." The youngest tried to sooth with no luck. "That power wasn't handed to me, I was born with it and that's why our parents choose m-."

"DON'T LIE TO ME SERENITY" she cut in, while releasing another rupture of power.

"Sister please, understand, it wasn't my chose."

"But it was your choice to have this brat!" the angered being said, while picking up Serina.

"Please Solar! Don't hurt my baby." Wailed Serenity; stepping forward out of instinct.

"Why would I want to hurt my niece Serenity?" she cooed innocently.

No one knew what to do besides Serenity. For Solar was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. But when she put a knife to the happy, and giggling Serina, all knowledge of that went out the window as Yue demanded,

"Put my daughter down!" in an unyielding voice.

"And if I don't."

"Prepare for punishment."

"As long as it's by you, who cares?" The evil big sister stated innocently. Then…without warning everything seemed to slow down. Solar raised her hand, a mad glint within her stunning eyes, and prepared to stab the baby in her small beating heart. Serenity prepared to scream, Yue grabbed his sword charging forward. The guests were within shocked silence no one foreseeing this even coming, but just as soon as it began, everything stopped…

"Where d-did she go…" a panicky Solar asked looking at her now empty hand.

"Over hear!" said a shadowy figure

"Who are you"?

"Sorry we're late Yue, but the traffic was killer." The figure said holding a joyous bundle within her arms. She kicked and cooed at the new person. Her hands out stretched. The woman chuckled. For as far as everyone knew it was female. Since her figure was hidden behind shadows.

"The baby, you have her!" Screamed the irritated being.

"Yup, and you ain't getting her." the unknown form said mockingly.

"Come into the light!" Solar demanded.

The figure happily obliged. When she stepped into the light the first thing you notice is her long blond hair. Then here white sailor outfit, fitting in all the right places. The skirt was extra short but covered what needed to be. Looking further down you would notice her knee high boots. The woman smirk, her blue eyes taking in the surrounding area as everything and everyone fell silent once again.

"Who-Who are you?" she asked nervously again.

"I am the one who will protect Serina, no matter what. You can call me S.M." that was the only thing she stated in response to the deadly princess. She could feel the cold energy seeping from her skin, the death written in her eyes, but even so. She did not move. Nor hand the baby over.

"S.M., the being said to hold great power and was banished from her universe because she destroyed her own planet for the reason that they hurt her panther!?"

"Awwwww, I don't like to speak about the past, But It's nice that you know who I am though." She cooed. Looking at the baby and making strange faces, forcing the infant to go into a fit of laughter and coos back.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see who I was destined to protect. The soul ruler of our galaxy was destined to be born about this time and I think that I finally found her."

Then the one known as S.M. started to walk towards a table. Everyone was too speechless to say a thing. For no one had dared defy one of the System family members. Finally, a confused Solar asked,

"Where are you going?"

" To get something to drink, if you traveled for a year to get here and see this little bundle of joy" she said while making yet another funny face to be rewarded by a giggling Serina." Then you would be thirsty, too, sheeesh".

She then turned to Yue and replied, "You got some nosy people up in here man; how do you ever get any privacy?"

Everyone was to dumbfound to say a word, and who would when the most powerful people are in front of you and are fighting for even more power?

Stupid question.

"Give me that baby.." demanded Solar finally.

S.M. looked at her like she was out her god-forsaken-mind, and with a snicker she replied

"No", then drunk some more of her punch.

"Well then you will die with HHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

As Solar ran to kill them both, Yue intervened with his sword and was about to strike her down.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried his wife as she jumped in the way, with his dragon like reflexes, the white haired knight, stopped the attack before any damage was done.

"What are you doing!? Move before she gets our child." He spoke with his eyes looking like nothing more than like a reptile.

"I know what she is trying to do is wrong, but she is my sister, and...and" she said while beginning to cry, "as a sister I must protect her." Yue waited, torn between wishing to save their first born or to stop his wife from shedding any more of her tears on a lost cause. He sighed, bring his sword down. He just couldn't bring himself to kill her and brought his lover into a tight embrace.

"I will never harm a soul if it will make you cry." He said calmly. Then he turned to his people and said" Bring her to her room and lock the door! Then he turned to his black haired sister-in-law and side "Tomorrow judgment will be bestowed upon you."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F- O.o wow. What will happen next?

Alba- You Twit. Just Shut Up And get going on the next chapter so we can find out.

K.F.-(folds my arms) what if I don't' want to?

Alba-(pulls out a battle axe)

K.F.- O.O (runs) I'M GOING I'M GOING REVIEW PEOPLE REVIIIIIIIEEEEWWW OR SHE SHALL KILL ME!!!!!


	9. Of Blood And Power

The night came and went

K.F- yes…yes I know…I have been gone for a while. But I have been doing a bit of stuff. I had a great revelation and found out I was playing a sick game.

Tyson-What was that?

Kai-(grunts) Life.

K.F.- NOoOO besides that. (Rolls my eyes)

Tyson-Then What?

K.F.-It seems my family dies in threes.

Tyson- O.o HUH?!

Kai-(looks at K.F.)

K.F.-yeah(shrugs) it's a game for me now, to see who dies first and then to figure out the next two after.hm

Kai- hn, sick.

Tyson-O.O (stunned…into silence)

K.F- . anyway…

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.

The night came and went. The next day everything was quiet. There were no happy citizens on the streets of Spiritulia. There was no festival, no laughter, and no shine in the eyes of their loving ruler.

There was no shine, no shine because their golden flowers, the queen and king were in the farthest reaches of the castle. In the part of the castle that was as big as the ballroom. In the room that had only brought a shadow upon the lovely planet. This dreadful room had only been used twice.

Twice someone has tested their king and queen's patients. Twice the queen had not smiled, and twice someone was banished. But by the next two days she would be her usual self with the help of her sister and her silver haired knight.

Only this day was different. She wasn't sending away just another creep threatening to take over the universe again. No, this time it was her own sister, the one that cared for her when she thought no one was there, the one who attended to her wounds when she fell off her Pegasus. The one that told her what love was and could feel like and the one who encouraged her to do her best and never give in no matter what.

It was heart breaking, but it had to be done, for the future of their world and of course the Galaxy.

"**Solar****, what do you have to say on your behalf?**" a calm, but demanding voice asked as it struck fear into the hearts of the jury.

"I have to say this would never have happened if I had the power," Solar said with an unnervingly calm voice not looking at the one who spoke.

**"Then you don't disagree with the accusation that you tried to murder the newest member of the royal family, your niece?"**

A snicker rose from the black and red headed lady, for she was amused by what the voice had just stated. She laughed at the majestic court and then stopped suddenly. "No", was her calm and sincere reply which brought held back tears within the eyes of her redhead little sister.

**"Why?"** The voice asked.

"You should know why." She replied.

**"I will not ask again."** the voice said even more severe than before.

"I gave this speech before, but I'll gladly repeat my misery, my hopes," Turning to look at Yue she continued with lust in her voice "and my desires." She turned back to face the vessel that held the voice within it all you could see was shadow, but there was a figure there, and every sane person knew it.

"I am Solar System, the eldest daughter of the System family line!" She started her lecture like a true princess. "From the moment of my birth I knew I was meant to do something special. I knew I would be the most powerful being in the Galaxies. I knew until SHE-", Solar said like venom, while looking coldly with disgust at her sister. "-was born. THEN ALL OF MY KNOWLEDGE, ALL OF MY DREAMS WERE..." Her eyes blazed full of passion, revealing her frustration, agony, and an emotion no one could recognize. Then just as it had come, it vanished, as she composed herself. "-gone." She whispered angrily.

The voice did not make a sound, indicating for her to continue.

"Before I go off again I will summarize this whole thing for the likes of you. I WAS MEANT TO HAVE THE POWER, I WAS DESTINED TO BE GREAT, I WAS MEANT TO MARRY YUE, AND SHE WAS DESTINED TO BE MY CHILD!" she snarled at the jury. "So you see, I haven't broken any law," she replied more calmly" I was only taking what was rightfully mine." She enjoyed the looks on the faces of the jury and her now broken sister. She soaked in all the hate, the despair, and tension in the room and was satisfied.

"What do you have to say about that...FATHER?!" She yelled while placing her gaze on the presences before her.

**"Speaking as your father" **the voice started**," I would have to say you are a spoiled brat, but speaking as a ruler over all, I must banish you to the darkest reaches of all the galaxies."** She only snickered, as he continued" **You will no longer be apart of this family, so you will no longer be the holder of our name. Let it be known through all the galaxies that you are no longer Solar System. You are for now and for all eternity known as 'Negazoria' prisoner of the darkness!"**

"No!" was her reply with a voice that was only sprung from her hate " you are confused, I will not be a prisoner of darkness," They looked at her confused. "I... will... be... known as the RULER of darkness! And as long as there is a living being that belongs to the realm of the fire nation, your child will never be safe! So until we meet again Serenity! Ha ha ha ha!" she cackled while an orb of light surrounded her and took her to her new Kingdom of darkness.

"It's over" Yue reassured his wife.

"Yea, maybe" was her reply as she stared into the eyes of her daughter. She knew the threat was still there and the power Serina wasn't suppose to have would be a big part of the problem and ...the solution.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- (writing in a notebook, while sitting in a dark room)

Tyson- KKKKKKKKKK.FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.(runs into the room)

K.F.-(slams the book closed)

Tyson-(blinks at me curiously while he tries to look over my shoulder at the notebook) what cha got there?

K.F.- NOTHING .

Tyson- come on, let me see.

K.F.- NO!

Tyson- YES

K.F.- NO

TYSON-YES

K.F.- NO

TYSON-YES

K.F.- NO

TYSON-YES

K.F.- NO

TYSON-YES

K.F.- NO

TYSON-YES

K.F.- NO

TYSON-YES

Kai-(walks in and takes the notebook while I'm arguing with Tyson, raises an eyebrow at the cover) Deathnote?

K.F.- O.O

**R&R**


	10. Am I Strong Enough

AM I STRONG

K.F.- wow have I been gone for a bit. (laughs) but yeah, I'm back…again. (laugsh once more. ( sorry for the wait. Lots of things going on around here, including graduation. I'm soooo happy to be getting out of that school. College here I come and plus more free time to write as I have longed to do for a while. Now. Onward with the disclaimer. Alba would you do the honors?

Alba-(Holding a gun to the back of K.F.'s Head with Her right eye twitching violently)

K.F.-(chuckles nervously and swallows) um…Alba?

Alba- KaiFucker69 owns SHIT!! I WILL TAKE OVER BECAUSE HOW LONG SHE IS TAKEING IS BULLSHIT!!

K.F.-

Alba- (Snorts)

K.F.- I do own the story darn it, just not half the characters. .

Alba- (Holds up the gun again)

K.F.-OK OK I'LL SHUT UP IT'S STARTING!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X..

_Chapter 8-Am I Strong Enough_

_8 Years later_

Eight years have passed….

…since her sister was banished.

…since Galexya went into her room and cried crimson tears.

…to revile Serina does have powers.

…since a magical ring was created to bind her powers.

….to revile one of Serina's weaknesses and her purple and white tail that now has a ring bond on it, till the end of time.

Eight years have passed since S.M. has learned to trust and even care about the Moon family, mostly her now 'little sister' Serina Moon. Eight years have passed since Serina received a gift from her fathers side of the family to have the power of the Dragon, and during this time, little princess has gained the trust of an unknown digimon known only as Cubmon, child of Panthermon, and friend/new guardian of Serina.

Eight Years.

S.M. was doing her usual round of ' checking-out-the-mansion-to-make-sure-she-slowly-kills-any-moron-that-thinks-they-can-come-in-and-hurt-any-of-the-people-inside-before-she-goes-to-bed.'

But disappointingly she was only met with silence within the exquisite palace.

"So do you think your ready?" The voice asked out of the darkness of the hall. S.M. stopped in shock as she placed her gaze on one particular shadow, acknowledging she knew her partner in crime was there.

"What do you mean, …Panthermon?" She asked the shadowy figure with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." The figure said while beginning to show her magnificent form within the dim light of the flickering candle.

her luxurious black fur show and danced with the faint glow. It was a special fur that hunters would kill to posses, but with the sharpness of her dagger like teeth and claws she dared them to try.

Her blue eyes glisten in the light. Those eyes…those eyes brought fear into everyone they lay upon. It was a blessing and a curse for any creature to have seen this cat-like beast and live to tell the tale. When you are finally aware of what mortal danger you are in by just spotting and admiring her, you can see the crescent moon implanted on to her forehead.

But she wasn't the only one with this mark, her companions, Serina and S.M. possessed them as well. These marks let them keep in contact with their little princess of light. You could say they were like walkie-talkies, but they couldn't help but think that Serina's had more to it then what meets the eye. Especially, after that faithful day, a day no one would ever forget.

"Tell me what you mean," the blond said while beginning to smirk again, leaning back agents the magnificent crystal blue wall, as she lazily placed her hands behind her head.

"Since your being childish about this I will remind you" the cat creature said with annoyance radiating from her voice. "I even know you're not that dense that you can't even remember what happened earlier today."

"Sure, I remember" she replied.

"Then you can recall what idiotic thing you did?"

"Nope, sorry." She stated as innocently as possible.

Panthermon looked at her with a death glare because she understood S.M.'s little game, but she couldn't understand why she played along.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. " Earlier today there was a meeting," she began " and we all had to attended because the king and queen were going to a in another Universe."

"Why?" The blond asked foolishly

"Because of the sighting of The Air Assassin, and also because of the rebellious princess within the Earth Nation. They are supposedly coming here for a visit and had to make sure she would co-operate. How could you forget?"

"It's easy when you don't care that much about what's going on." she glanced over to see an annoyed look on the usually emotionless face of her partner.

"As I was saying," she said with that annoyed anime vein above her head pulsing from aggravation. "We were asked who was next to baby-sit Serina, but when everyone pointed to each other and symbolized that non of them wanted to after what happened." The digital cat explained while opening her eyes to make sure the blond guardian was paying attain to her. "Do you remember?"

"Oh yea that's right!" S.M. exclaimed with a revolution. "But why are you worrying?" she added, "You know I won't be a-". She was cut off by her companion's extremely evil glare. Then was stunned when she realized she was pined agents the wall by a not-so-happy-digital-monster.

"Don't you dare," she growled venomously, "don't you dare finish that sentence. Might I reminded you that you're the one who said '_I'll watch the little Kitsune.'_ " She stated while miraculously imitating S.M.'s voice. "That's when everyone looked at the half idiotic figure who said those words".

Then the now determined and deadly cat came even closer to the guardians face to point out the obvious.

"It was you."

She gracefully let herself down to let the 'not-so-entertained-guardian' move away from the wall. As she did so Panthermon began to circle her like a shark around its prey.

"Don't you remember?" The digital cat asked her companion as her eyes followed the cats every movement. "Don't you remember what happened the last time the king and queen left? If they hadn't come back when they did there would have been a lot of damage done."

There was a pause as she stopped her movement to see S.M.'s expression, but was disappointed to find it only blank. So she continued.

"If they had not come, you would be dead." With that last word, the guardian looked at her teammate once more inwardly begging for a reaction. And she was satisfied for she got what she wanted.

When she looked into the green eyes of her partner she saw the hurt pain, and also the hint of 'knowing'. The knowing of what the deadly creature was telling her was the truth.

Finally, panthermon decided to back off because she knew there was a line with S.M. and she was inches from crossing it. She couldn't risk aggravating the already blond sayion, anymore.

The black cat asked her again while backing into the darkness

"So…do you think your ready?"

The word 'ready' echoed on the crystal walls as she vanished into the night. Leaving a particular blond questioning her abilities for the first time in ages.

" Am I ready?" She asked herself as she thought back.

It was Serina's birthday and her parents hadn't returned yet. The poor child was turning six. So she didn't understand the situation.

"It was their fault." She growled to herself as she continued to remember the day.

'_It __was there fault. If it hadn't of been for them, those damn humans' _she thought as she balled her fist up in aggravation. She could remember it like it was yesterday_, _every detail of the day that forced the small chibi to forever have the golden tail ring.

A strange feeling suddenly came to her. It was a shiver that went up her spine as she recalled the events of what took place.

The Sayion held her self-tight, because it had been decades since she last felt that…coldness upon her. But what made it worse was the knowing that it was because of a simple child.

She slid down a wall, continuously holding herself not having the strange feeling leave her, as she thought into the night.

_Am I ready?_

_How do I know?_

_Will I ever be ready?_

And also the final question that she thought she would never have to ask herself

_**Am I strong enough?**_

X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.-(sighs) done…ok everyone. R&R and I will start working on my other stories. See ya in a bit.


	11. Author Note

4/25/11

….so yeah…I LIVE!

It's been how many years since I have been on here . I do not know but eh, I don't' know I suddenly have the urge to update my fanfics. :D so yeah HIIIII I don't know, I'm sure a lot of the people that once reviewed my work are now gone (tear) but it's fine, I'll obtain new reviewers, so on that note I have a question for all so answer wisely because the future of the fanfiction depends on you.

WHAT FANFICS SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST!

Just make a list really, of the ones you are most interested in seeing to the least, and which ever ones obtain the most reviews I will go over, reread, and begin my adventures with you lot again. :D so yeah COME ON BRING IT!

. I can't let college keep me DOWN!

…holly shit…I forgot how everything works O.O WTF!


End file.
